


Friends?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smoking, amedot - Freeform, classic highscool cliches ohohoho, cool ass leather jacket wearing amethyst, human! au, i wrote this at like 1am hey, nerd! peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU!</p><p>“Rrr, what I mean is…would you- do you- gah,” She slapped her hand to her forehead, feeling extremely frustrated with herself. In an attempt to get it together, she took another deep breath, then tried again, “Would you consider us, friends?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, looks like I'm finally putting this account to use! 
> 
> I would be more proud of this if I didn't write it at midnight. I've only read through it about five times, so beware of spelling errors.

As the day started reaching its end, the setting sun began to cast rays of multiple bright colors that bled into each other, almost like a giant watercolor painting in the sky.

And, underneath the setting sun, hiding behind a big, leafy green bush with dozens of small, blooming purple flowers, was a rather short teen, who was seemingly out of breath. Trying her best to ignore her pounding heartbeat, she carefully inched away from the bush, letting a quarter of her small frame be visible to anyone standing on the other side. With a cautious eye, she scoped the area, almost instantly spotting another fairly short teen with lengthy, incredibly soft looking light purple hair, leaning casually against the mossy brick wall.

With a small gasp, Peridot quickly stepped back, eyes wide, with her back pressing into the metal gate behind her. “Oh my stars, she… she actually came?” She whispered to herself with a hint of disbelief. Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of the momentary shock, and remember why _she_ was there in the first place. Taking a deep breath, the green eyed teen quickly straightened her posture, pushing her large lensed glasses up to the bridge of her nose. “No…this is good. I can do this…it’s just a simple question.” She said to herself with a nod, hoping her doubts would soon disappear.

Now, with a small spark of determination, she fully stepped out, feeling the last bits of warmth the sun casted fall on her. She turned to the left, now able to take in Amethysts’ full appearance, ranging from the cigarette she had securely between her lips, to her white buckled boots. She seemed to be occupied by her phone; unaware of the fact that Peridot was watching her.

Gulping, Peridot took a few more steps in her direction, subconsciously adjusting the strap of her messenger bag. She stopped only a few feet away from the other, observing the shiny studs on the shoulders of her leather jacket. Amethyst was still almost completely oblivious to the fact that Peridot was standing there. Peridot cleared her throat, hoping it would catch the purple haired teens’ attention.

Amethyst quickly lifted her head, taking out one of her earphones at the same time. Grey eyes instantly met green. A grin slowly spread from the corners of her mouth as she took the cigarette away from her lips.

“Sup, nerd.” She greeted, blowing a puff of smoke in the green eyed teens’ direction. Beads of sweat quickly formed on Peridots forehead, only adding to the brewing anxiety in her stomach.

“Eh…yes, hello. I see you got my note…?” She said, attempting to be casual. Hands now placed behind her back, she began to twiddle her thumbs nervously.

Taking one last drag of her cigarette, the leather clad teen crushed the tobacco stick beneath one of her boots, putting out the last of its flame. “Well, duh, why _else_ would I be here?” She said in a tone that hinted sarcasm, shooting Peridot another (this time more playful) smile.

Eyes wide, Peridot looked away, “Ah…right. Anyways,” She cleared her throat again, eyes now darting from the pavement to the teen in front of her, “I suppose I should explain why I asked you to meet me here in the first place.” She wracked her brain for the right words to say, absentmindedly tapping her foot against the sidewalk. “You see, I’ve been, eh...confused, about some things lately. And I need to ask you something important.”

“I’m listening.” Amethyst said, a bit intrigued at what Peridot had in mind. She folded her arms across her chest, now completely facing the plaid wearing teen.

Peridot coughed, trying her best to maintain good posture. “Yes, well…as you know, we’ve been ‘hanging out’ for a while now, correct?”

“Yeah…”

“And, and in this time we’ve been ‘hanging out’, I’ve come to notice some things.”

“Oh?”

Peridot swallowed, taking a second to slowly breathe in and out. “Yes. Some…interesting things. Throughout the month, I’ve seen many different, ah, behavioral patterns between you and your friends. Things I don’t really seem to understand.”

“Okay…and your question?” Amethyst said, still smiling. Peridot felt her eye twitch. Why was this so difficult?

“Right, my question…” The small teen now had her fingers pressed to her lips, eyes completely avoiding Amethysts. “…Of course. What I would like to know, Amethyst,” she paused, “Is how _you_ perceive this ‘friendship’ business. Our basic ideas of ‘friends’ are obviously quite different.”

“Huh?” Amethyst said, quirking an eyebrow. She took in what Peridot had said, wondering why the little dork was even asking her in the first place. With growing curiosity, she answered, “My idea of a friend…well I guess I just, you know, count anyone I get along with as one.” She said with a shrug. “…So, was that your question?”

“No…no, there’s more. I’ve also noticed how _close_ you can be with your friends. It’s,” She started to bite the nail of her middle finger. “Closer than a usual person would get with someone who’s _only_ their accomplice. At least, to me.”

“Uh…what?”

And the nerves were back. “Rrr, what I _mean_ is…would you- do you- gah,” She slapped her hand to her forehead, feeling extremely frustrated with herself. In an attempt to get it together, she took another deep breath, then tried again, “Would you consider _us_ , friends?”

Amethyst blinked.

Then smiled, then grinned, then full blown started _laughing_. “ _Hah_ , you, you- ahah! This is what you’ve been so worked up about?” Peridot felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Oh lord, now she was _sure_ she was going to die of embarrassment. This was a mistake, a _horrible_ _m_ -

“Peri.” Amethyst said, interrupting Peridots inner monologue as she wrapped an arm around the embarrassed girls’ shoulder. The green eyed teen stood completely still, eyes as wide as golden records.

“Of _course_ I consider you my friend, dude. I mean, we get along pretty good, don’t we? Most of the time?” She was _so_ close. Incredibly close. Peridot couldn’t move, couldn’t think; all she could do was stand there.

_‘She…she…’_

“Uh…Peridot?” Amethyst said in confusion after a few moments, slowly letting her arm fall at her side.

And now it was Amethysts turn to be in shock, as eager arms quickly wrapped around her waist. Peridot buried her face into Amethysts neck, clinging to the back of her jacket.

Amethyst, not sure of what else to do, slowly returned the embrace, still a bit confused. But she wasn’t complaining.

“Thank you.” Peridot murmured, eyes squeezed shut. She took in Amethysts scent; warm, like honey and lavender, still with hints of cigarette smoke.

“No problem?” Amethyst replied, not exactly sure what the ‘thank you’ was for. For answering her question? For returning the hug? For both?

They continued to stand there, embracing one another, enjoying eachothers’ warmth as the last of the suns light started to fade. “…This is okay, right?” Peridot asked suddenly. Her voice was small, somewhat cautious.

“Yeah.” Amethyst said quietly. A million thoughts raced through her mind, but not one of them was voiced.

-

It was around midnight when Peridot began pacing back and forth in her bathroom.

“…It seems I was wrong. But why do I still…” She stopped in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. Leaning over the sink, she searched her own eyes for an answer.

And then she looked back at earlier that day, analyzing everything she did, from the moment she shoved the note into Amethysts’ locker, to the hug they shared outside the school while the sun was setting.

Pink tinted her cheeks at the memory, still not believing she _actually_ got so carried away as to _-_

Her eyes went wide.

“Oh no…” She said shakily, stepping back from the sink. “No. No no no no no no-“ Her breath caught in her throat, not wanting to believe this, hoping it was a mistake. That it happened to be a long day, that she was just _tired_ , that she…

Burying her head in her hands, she dragged her fingers slowly down her face, stretching the skin under her eyes. “No…that’s impossible. I _can’t_ have a…” She glanced at her reflection. Her face was now almost crimson.

“Agh, _dammit_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Peridot, how I love to watch you suffer.
> 
> So, that was my shitty first attempt at a oneshot. (Honestly, I want to continue it, maybe improve it when I'm /not/ half asleep) I just really, really love amedot, and there are like, zero fics out there, so...you're welcome? //lol nahh tbh I barely put any context into this, like? I have a whole world built in my head and I'm pretty sure I left half of it out :(


End file.
